


Treat You Better

by Yukixteya



Series: Haikyuu Angst [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Pain, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Sad, Sad Ending, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukixteya/pseuds/Yukixteya
Summary: Iwaizumi left Oikawa, now Oikawa has forgotten about him and is going to be married to Ushijima and Iwaizumi has the star tear diseaseIn short, Oikawa went for surgery for his hanahaki disease, fell in love with Ushijima and Iwaizumi regrets losing him
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Haikyuu Angst [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997593
Kudos: 30





	Treat You Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YuliceChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliceChan/gifts).



> I have no idea why I wrote this but this really hits me since I did had a similar experience as Iwaizumi so I decided to write it cuz it felt easier to write even thou I was crying in the corner after writing this.   
> Also, I really wanna dedicate this story to my favourite artist @YuliceChan  
> So without further ado, grab ya tissues and play some sad songs: https://youtu.be/xO-R3Ias5QQ

“IWA-CHANNNNN, I love you so much hehe!”   
“URUSAI KUSOIKAWA. YOU’RE BEING NOISY!”   
“WHAT A MEANIE!”  
“MOVE ALONG I NEED TO LOCK UP THE CLUB ROOM KUSOKAWA!”  
“DONT SHORTEN THE INSULTS!”  
This was our daily routine. Small fights and affection to each other. Although I always seem to ask you to shut up, I miss your voice so much. 

Pathetic.  
As I cried, stars fell onto my face. I sighed. It was too much for me. I reached for my glasses before thinking that it was almost no use before time runs out.

There was a person who actually loved me a lot but then I let that opportunity slip since I thought he was so annoying, saying good morning and texting me every once in an hour, we both started from loving each other the same but having lockdowns suddenly due to the recent pandemic during their relationship caused me to be more distant with him. The late-night calls we once had turned into shorter talking times, with me falling asleep early since I was tired and lazy. He was still so patient with her. Checking up on me whenever he’s free while I ignored his messages, finding excuses such as, “I had extra training practice by myself today.” or “I was still sleeping.” Theses excuses carried on till I could ignore for a whole day and not replying to his texts. I continued to live in the sense that he was annoying me. I shut the whole world out of my life, including him. He was worried for me even though I found him annoying as heck. Our one and a half years relationship seemed weak and it was on the verge of falling apart. He was still so worried about me that it seemed like he were still so in love with me but I turned into a blind eye. After distancing myself and ignoring him, I ended their relationship just like that… he asked why, as if he was expecting this already during the distancing. I just said that this whole relationship was so wrong and we both definitely deserved a lot better. I felt relieved when he agreed to be friends again but that all soon changed.... he changed for the worst, turning to a person I no longer understand nor love. I left things as it is while he took all of my friends away and he made them turn their backs against me. It hurts so badly and I still accepted it. The friend I was once loved and was close to left me. It felt like things were really crashing onto me as I hit the lowest point of her life. Why does the person I don’t want to lose the most end up leaving me? I question myself about this so many times as I reached for the things I promised myself that I will never touch ever again. My hand shook as I familiarise myself with the pain that I had not felt for the longest time. I pretended to be okay in front of my friends. After 1 month had passed, my friend returned to me and he told me to give him a second chance. I agreed of course, without knowing that this decision that I made would be the one I regretted the most. He left me once again and he took my trust for people away. I don’t know how to react. Should I cry? Should I scream? Should I just stay quiet since I deserved it either way? I really don’t know. Once again, after some time passed, I put on quite a show for my friends, showing that I’m happy and fine. But the thing is, I don’t know if I should cry or should I even have the right to cry. I tried, I really tried to forget you but I just couldn’t. After another group of my friends left her, I felt lost. Really lost. As if I didn’t know what to do. As I walked home with tears in my eyes, the rain fell onto me, as if it was acknowledging my pain and hurt. I slipped and fell to the pavement floor, crying as I felt the pain in my heart. I thought of ending my life badly but I continued without knowing why. Accusations fall upon me as I question my life many times. “I’m sorry… “ was what I said as I cried softly in the wee hours of the morning with my sleeping patterns fucked up, not knowing if I slept or not. One thing for sure it that I’m tired of pretending and I had no one at all to turn to. That’s me. I’m that boy. Oikawa, I miss you so much and if I turned back the time once again, I would have treated you better, giving you my time and love. Now if you asked me one last time if I actually loved you, I would have given you a better answer instead of ignoring you. As your memory fades, forgetting about everything about me and moving on to another person, I hope you are still happy and live your life. 

As soon as I finished thinking about the past, I thought I saw a familiar figure. As I ran towards you, hoping that it was you. I wanted to apologise for everything. The hurt, The loneliness and the mistreat I had given you. As I approached you, giving you a tight hug while you looked at me confused, I looked back at you with the same confused face as you spoke. I refused to believe what you said but you just smiled at me handing me an invitation saying, “You must be Wakatoshi’s friend! Sorry I didn’t know much about his friends.” And you left. As I opened the letter, the tears fell again. I ran back home, before collapsing on the bed for the last time. As my eyesight started to get worse, I looked at my phone lock screen wallpaper with you posing with me with your cheeky goofy face. We took that photo when we graduated and it was filled with smiles. As my vision darkened, I smiled for the last time before looking at the letter he gave me. I closed my eyes, the energy from my body was gone as my hand dropped to the bed, the letter slipping from my hand and dropping to the floor. Never to be awake ever again. Till we meet next time, Oikawa tooru…

“YOU ARE INVITED TO USHIJIMA WAKATOSHI’S AND OIKAWA TOORU’S WEDDING!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story!  
> I did not expect myself to publish it but owells  
> My social media:  
> Instagram: @tsukki.bakka  
> Twitter: @teya_san  
> Wattpad: @tsukkixbaka


End file.
